Nothing In Between
by Extreme-Anime
Summary: She was a simple girl. A girl who had no business loving one of the most successful man in the world. There's nothing in between friendship and love. Or so she thought.


**Disclaimer: Hello! Yes I'm back! And I will be continuing my two left behind stories *Sniffs ashamedly* I've been just plain busy, too busy to give fanfiction a few hours. But I move into my dorm in about 27 days :) And I will be making time in college to write. Yayyyy. BTW I wil NOT be abiding by fanfiction's M/MA rating crap. Its bull, and I will continue to put as much sexual content as I want in my stories. Before I get stared with my other two stories, I wrote this short little number to shake the dust off my writing. Also I need a new beta, so if anyone's interested, shoot me a dm. **

**Nothing in Between**

"Sesshomaru! Sess?"

A slightly vexed woman dragged a heavy bright pink suitcase behind her slim physic as she glanced around the study, and then yawned before making a beeline towards the kitchen.

_Nope. Not here ether. _

Confusion etched the smooth skin of her face. Tucking a face full of dark hair behind her ear, Rin quickly checked her wrist watch with narrowed hazel eyes.

"He should be home by now, I'm pretty sure."

She looked around the kitchen again, as if she had missed him in one of the comfy island seats, and then started for the stairs. Ten minutes later, a tired and exhausted Rin dropped her suitcase on the floor of her room. Well, guestroom but it was practically hers.

Smiling, Rin thought back on the day she had meet Sesshomaru. She was but 18 then, working in a small café in the business district. On that day, Sesshomaru had come in for an order of coffee in the wee hours of the morning.

Admittedly tired, Rin had ended up scorching the poor man with a steaming cup of Joe. Instinct had kicked in and she immediately grabbed his shirt and ripped it off of him. Sesshomaru, shocked and not quite sure what was going on, just stood there in total disarray.

Eventually, after the hundredth sorry and millionth dap of a napkin, Sesshomaru had grabbed her hands. They both just kind of looked at each other, and then out of nowhere erupted into spontaneous laughter.

Laughing, Rin walked out her room and down the hall to Sesshomaru's room. In some weird act of luck, that disastrous morning was the start of a long and close friendship. She and Sess were practically always together.

Sesshomaru's room was her favorite. She loved to sit in the mini living room that he had adjourned to the bedroom and read up on her magazines. But the room was passed, and Rin continued until she could throw herself onto his bed. Reaching up and grabbing one of his pillows, she squeezed it tight to her face.

She was head over heels for Sesshomaru's scent. The smell left her head swimming and her heart skipping a beat. Unbeknownst to Sesshomaru, Rin was downright in love with him. From just those first few hours in the café, she had felt her heart melt.

She thought about him; a face paved with a slight frown, amber eyes that read you like a book, hair so smooth and white that she could play in it for hours.

_And his body_

She moaned a little, rolling onto her back and bringing her legs tightly together. Just thinking of the tight contours of his chest and the power behind his muscular arms was enough to ignite a want in her body that only he could quell.

Sighing, Rin pulled herself up and slipped under the comforter. She welcomed the instant warmth that greeted her.

Sesshomaru was an important man. He single handedly ran one of the biggest corporations in the world, and was a part of a family that was more influential than any mafia could ever be. To be with such a simple girl like her would be to bring disgrace on his entire life. What did she ever accomplish? A bachelors in art?

She could never live up to the expectation of a Takahashi. So she let her dream of being with Sesshomaru die, and swallowed her tongue whenever he was dating a stuck up rich bitch. She closed her eyes, and listened.

First she smelled him, and then she heard his soft footsteps.

"Why is it that when I return home from the office, you are always in my bed?"

Peeking at him through one open eye, Rin gave him her best smile.

"Welcome home!"

He chuckled as he set his coat and brief case down. With one hand he loosened his maroon tie and with the other he pulled his hair free of its tie. She watched as the shiny locks fell and framed his face. He approached her, gave her a light peck on her forehead, and then settled down in a lazy boy near his nightstand.

Rin savored the shivers that ran through her at the warm touch.

"How was work?"

"Busy."

He kept his eyes on the phone in his hands.

"Are you staying the weekend?"

Rin sat up and cocked her head to the side suspiciously.

"Why, do you not want me to?"

"You can stay as long as you please, Rin. You know that."

"Just checking." She threw him a sly look. "I know you like to be bringing girls in her on the weekends."

Frowning, Sesshomaru tore his eyes away from his phone to level Rin a look.

"How am I bringing girls home if you're in my bed all day? You're like the wife I never married."

As he said that he stood up and strode back to where she was sitting on his bed. Without warning he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up; an action which earned a squeak. Before Rin could demand that he put her down, her friend got comfortable leaning against the pillows before setting her down to sit just above his navel.

Desperate to distract herself from the extremely intimate position, Rin giggled and fingered a lock of his hair.

"Your unmarried wife huh? I can accept that title."

She felt his hands lightly grip her hips, and tried to suppress the gasp that threatened to expose desire her when he rocked her slightly.

"You know, I have a no clothes rule for women in my bed."

Rin knew that her face must have exploded into the darkest shade of red there is, because Sesshomaru's lips curled into a smile.

"It's entertaining to work you up."

She glared at him.

"You should watch what you say Sess, or I might take you up on your offers one day."

She winked at him, and he raised an eyebrow in return.

_Did he know? Had she gone too far?_

"Rin?"

Her heart slowed. Sesshomaru had intertwined their hands now, and suddenly had a serious look on his face.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Yeah?"

_Is he going to… _

"I've been thinking about something."

To calm herself, Rin slid off of him and fell beside him. Both of them faced each other with their head propped up on one hand. She could tell he was thinking hard.

"You know you can tell me anything Sess."

She reached forward and used the back of her hand to caress a few strands of hair out of his face."

"I want to marry this girl…"

Rin swore her heart froze then. All the blood drained out of her face, but she managed to keep her emotions from entering her face. Something deep inside her was throbbing, hurt.

"To who Sess?"

She racked her brain for who could have possibly captured Sesshomaru's heart. Every ex-girlfriend she remembered Sesshomaru had disliked. So was this a girl Sess had hid from her?

Sesshomaru studied her for a moment, taking in her placid face.

"She's someone who I believe would make me happy."

_Don't I make you happy?_

"Sess, are you sure about this?"

He nodded and gazed up at the ceiling.

"She's perfect for me. I don't think she knows it, though."

As broken as she felt, Rin summoned enough courage to smile.

"I just want you to be happy in whatever decision you make Sess. I want you to know that I will always be here for you, married or not, okay?"

She kissed his temple, and then lowered her head to his shoulder. She was surprised when he pulled her closer and pulled the sheets over their bodies.

"I know you will be, Rin."

As she dozed off, Rin knew that this was going to be the last time she could ever be this close to Sesshomaru again. With a heavy heart, she succumbed to sleep.

When she woke, Sesshomaru was no longer holding her. Swallowing her disappointment, Rin kicked the blankets off and sat up. A sleepy yawn and a good stretch later, she climbed out of the empty bed and found the door to the hall. Once in her room, she grabbed a towel and her body wash before locking herself into her private bathroom. One of her hands reached into the shower and turned the handle to the hottest setting.

Within minutes the bathroom was filled with hazy steam. She took her time getting undressed, and then slid under the water, closing the door behind her.

The hot flow of water reddened her skin, but she didn't adjust the temperature. She wanted all the pain to be washed down the drain with the water. Her heart beat painfully. For a moment she contemplated Sesshomaru being married.

She probably wouldn't want Rin around the house. What wife would? She and Sesshomaru would be banned from seeing each other, and wanting to satisfy his wife, Sesshomaru would indulge her wishes.

The idea of her being separated from Sess marred her brain. It seemed so impossible, yet so very much realistic at the same time. Her world would cease to exist.

Holding back tears, Rin finally turned the water down, and reached for her shampoo with her left hand. She grabbed the bottle, but almost immediately dropped it. Snatching her hand back and up to her face, she realized with endless confusion that there, on her ring finger, was a beautiful engagement ring.

The diamond glistened with water, and shined with the radiance of a 5 carat ring. So many emotions hit her in the brief moment she stood studying the ring that she didn't really know what to think.

She dumbly stumbled out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Excitement started to fill her quivering form then.

_It's me? He wants to marry me?_

She all but yanked her door open, and proceeded to search ever room in the house for the man she loved. She found him in his office, typing away at his deck. When he saw her dripping water with a flimsy towel wrapped around her, he raised an eyebrow.

"Something interrupt your shower?"

A wet hand attempted in vain to move a clump of tendrils from her forehead.

"Sess…"

Before she could speak Sesshomaru was in front of her, drawing her closer with a hand on the nape of her back.

"As I was saying before, I believe she could make me very happy, but she doesn't know it."

He leaned in then, and lightly touched her nose with his. Rin could feel her eyes well up; the look in Sesshomaru's eyes was intense and unlike anything she had seen before. Her heart was nearly in her throat.

"I want her to know, Rin. So I'm telling you now, I love you and I want you to be in my bed every day when I get home."

She choked, no longer able to hold back her tears. Here she was, wrapped in the strong embrace of the man she had so many dreams about. The idea that he could even be remotely hers paralyzed her senses. It was like the air around her didn't exist; like the ground beneath her feet had given away and rendered them airborne.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru took her silence as rejection. His brow furrowed, and he cautiously put some space between them. In that moment Rin finally regained herself, and threw her arms up around his neck to keep him from moving further away.

He was a lot taller: her head only reached his chin. Head craned upwards, she made a cute attempt to kiss him, only succeeding when he leaned down to meet her.

Kissing Sesshomaru was exactly as she imagined it would be. The raw emotion that coursed through her veins left a fiery passion in its wake, and it didn't take long for her head to start spinning uncontrollably.

When she pulled back for air and opened her eyes, Sesshomaru had a small ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Can I be the wife you did marry now?"

He pretended to think hard for a few minutes.

"There's just one more condition…"

He chuckled then, and came in closer to whisper in her ear.

"Take the towel off."

**End. ;) Just something to get my imagination pumping again. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
